Home
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: A forgotten birthday makes Finn realize a few majorly important things throw a little girl named Helen. Wow...horrible summary. part of my birthday oneshots


So, failure little me today, started off a great birthday countdown, because EVERYONE forgot my birthday last year I thought if I shove it in their face they can't, right? I've basically missed a few days but it's 28 days until my birthday...little late could you tell? And I was all excited this morning and I ran down the stairs and guess who's the failure that falls? Yeah, you guessed it. Fell, smack, bang, OW! So, I decided that I would start writing one fic at least once a week, as a gift for my birthday...

Wow, that's not at all depressing that I have to write stories to please myself for my birthday. But it's all cool, I still need to enroll for drivers-ed, sweet sixteen baby

Anyway, rambling now, here's my epic/not-so-epic story. I need to learn to write a little earlier huh?

Pairing: None? Well hinted at Puck/Finn.

Warning:kind of depressing, but CUTE!(is that possible?)

Disclaimer: I don't own, but damn does that make me jealous, haha.

Enjoy! Or not, whatever floats your boat!

He's pretty sure it wasn't such a big deal two months ago, but now it kind of seemed like it was. He woke up, expecting those epic birthday waffles from his mom, when really it just felt like another day. Right, mom and Burt were out for the next two weeks, he did say it was fine. At the time, so it's cool now. He got dressed and heard Kurt upstairs, there he'd at least get a 'happy birthday'. Which kind of made him smile, before he got upstairs. He pulled on some clean – well, they smelt and looked clean – clothes.

He trudged up the stairs, watching Kurt walk around quickly. Kurt looked at him and smiled but didn't say or make any indication of even KNOWING it was his birthday. Finn had bit his lip and grabbed a glass of juice and a pop tartt – a s'morespop tartt – before grabbing his backpack and following Kurt to the car. He's not sure if Kurt felt awkward but he felt all kinds of awkward sitting next to his step-brother, who didn't even remember his birthday.

Kurt didn't talk to him, must have sensed something was wrong, the whole car ride. Finn munched on his pop tart, sinking into the seat, orange juiced downed and cup placed in the holder. They pulled up to the school moments later and Finn slipped out before Kurt could say anything. School, he'd get one happy birthday, right? Puck was bound to remember, he never forgot.

So maybe he was wrong, maybe it wasn't his birthday or something. He kept doing a double check in his head. He's pretty sure it's his birthday, so why didn't anyone make any indication of knowing, or caring. He was seventeen, so maybe it just wasn't a big deal to them. It was a huge deal to him though, even just ONE happy birthday would've worked.

Puck didn't say it, Rachel didn't realize it, none of them. He got slushied and dealt with it himself. Running the water through his hair, wondering what the HELL was wrong with today? Aside from the fact it was BIRTHDAY and his BEST FRIENDS didn't know. He's pretty sure this was the third time he was slushied and he's getting really pissed of now. Couldn't he get one break today? Just one fucking break on his birthday.

He didn't say anything though, wasn't sure how to. He also kind of hoped at one point in the day someone will notice it and say something. It kind of killed him a little every time he looked towards a friend, talked to them, or walked with them and they said nothing to help him.

"Finn, so about the project we have in history..." He kind of zoned out at his partner, not caring as he wondered what it'd be like if he was never born. Obviously no one cared about his birth, that is what a birthday is right? The day you were born?

"Ugh, I just can't believe him..." He looked at Tina wondering when he became someone to go to with your problems. And don't people usually avoid giving people problems on their birthdays. No bitching or yelling for one day.

"You are so STUPID!" He bit his lip looking down at Quinn. Okay, are you serious, he screwed up one fucking step! ONE! He accidentally stepped on her foot, and it was his birthday dammit! So he finally flipped on them.

"Fuck you!" He said, throwing up his hands. "I give up! I'm done for the day!" He grabbed his bag in a rushed movement and walked out of the room.

"Finn! Get back here!" Rachel had shrieked down after him but he was far to gone for that. He, however, didn't have the keys to his car so he was forced to stand against the wall and wait for Kurt. Ten more minutes, ten...he watched Karofsky walk by, who stopped in front of him.

"Oh, yeah, happy birthday man." Finn felt heat boil inside him.

"Thanks, you knew?"

"You think we'd slushy you four times for nothing?" He scoffed with a laugh and left. When the assholes knew it was his birthday and the people he called family and friends didn't. Well, that just made everything a LOT worse.

So he left, he didn't see the point of waiting any more. His backpack slung over his shoulder and his feet moving not to fast but not too slow. The sun beating down slightly as the pavement passed beneath his feet. He was so mad, how could EVERY SINGLE person forget it was his birthday.

There was a horn and a screech of tires as Finn's hand shot out. The car stopped in a split second and he's pretty sure he's never been so freaked in his life. So there, add that to the list of horrible things that happened to him. The guy flipped him off and he just sighed and continued walking. It's when he's been walking to the point where it's turning dark that he realizes he's lost.

The sun slowly starts to set and he looked around trying to figure out where he was and what direction he'd go to get back to his and Kurt's house. He can't quiet remember what turns he's made where and he can't quite remember why he's standing in the MIDDLE of the road. He runs to the side walk and takes a look around. Then it all makes sense, he's home. Not new house, home. He walked in front of his old house.

There's two cars in the drive way, and he's pretty sure he looks and feels like a major creeper. He's standing outside this house, his home. He's not quite sure what possesses him to actually knock on the door but as his hand raps against the door he's anxious to get inside. He hears the doorknob turn and takes a step back. A nice-looking, blond, older woman opens the door and smiles at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi..."He pauses and looks away. "My, uh, I'm Finn...I used to live here. I just..."He pauses again. "It's my birthday and..." She nods.

"Would you like to come in? My daughter has cupcakes made." He smiles.

"Can I?" He's pretty sure she's letting him in when she steps away from the door and opens it wider to let him in. So he walks in, his eyes roaming the place as he smiles. He sees another man her age and a young, very young girl standing next to the table looking at the stove.

"Happy Birthday." The woman offers and the little girl turns to look at him, hoping off the chair and running over to him. She bends her head back to look at him.

"I'm Helen!" She says, extending a hand and he smiles shaking it.

"I'm Finn, nice to meet you Helen." He says.

"You're tall." He laughs as the mother scolds her slightly.

"It's cool, I get that a lot. Do you like the house?"

"No, it's creepy. There's noises coming from my room." Assuming her room was his old room, he decided to help the girl out.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about, I used to live here and there's nothing bad in your home." He has to choke out the word your as the buzzer goes off. The mother takes out the cupcakes.

"My birthdays in three months I'll be six. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." She stares at him in awe.

"That's so cool." He laughs lightly, as she runs to tell her dad there was a seventeen year old in the kitchen. "Still feels like home, just different." The woman looks to him.

"You have a bad birthday?"

"no one remembered, and I guess I shouldn't care because I'm seventeen now. But I do, a lot." She nodded and explained it was normal. The little girl had came back as the woman handed Finn a cupcake.

"WAIT!" She screamed and Finn looked to her. "You need frosting and a candle, so it can be like a mini cake." He smiled as she frosted it and the mother lit the candle. He ate it and thanked them.

"No problem."

"Bye Finn!" Helen said, hugging his legs.

"Bye Helen." He knew his way back to the house now. He has seven missed calls. Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Mom, Quinn, Tina. He smiled and opened the door. Kurt looked at him.

"Where have you been, you have chocolate on your mouth." Finn ran a hand over his lips.

"Celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Finn just smiled and put his bag down, as he called the his mother. His mom wished him a happy birthday.

"Thanks, mom. You're the first to say that...I don't think anyone knew it was my birthday." He had hung up with a bye and a love you too.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Finn had nodded.

"It's cool."

"no it's not!" Finn slipped onto the computer and signed into his email. Three messages. One from Mom, one from Puck and one from Facebook.

Mom: Updates

Facebook:Updates

Puck: Tomorrow man you and me, we're gonna go out to a place and get one of those cakes for your birthday. Happy birthday.

He's starting to wonder why he didn't realize this until now. Maybe some kids DID know it was his birthday, so he called Puck.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks, just got your message."

"So, we on for tomorrow my treat."

"Yeah, why didn't you say anything through out the day?"

"I didn't really know when I'd get the chance. Sorry, babe."

"It's cool." Not really, but Puck remembered. "See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow, the day after his birthday, starting in only two hours, seemed to be brighter than today was. Well, maybe that's not true. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't get birthday wishes, he met Helen and she was the cutest little thing. She kind of made him not care and forget everything and realize the good things in life.

He crawled into his bed with a yawn. She made him a cupcake and made him realize there's still hope for this world. She made him see how lucky he is he has his mother, that he has Burt and Kurt. Made his realize just how great his relationship with Puck is and was and will be.

Maybe, he yawns again, hearing Kurt snuggle into his own bed as Finn pulls the blanket up over his head, he'll go visit her again, Helen, his new best friend. He'd visit her and the parents...the best thing he got from that trip was, he is home. Right here. This was home.

THERE! I turned fifteen years old last year and was honestly bummed out when everyone forgot so I added that into the story and mixed it with Helen – who's adorable – Anyway! If you have any requests for my little birthday countdown feel free to leave them in a comment or PM me them or however your method or getting it to me is...just don't try to make me a mind-reader. I can't do that, I'm practicing just not there yet.

In case you can't tell, Finn's my favorite. It's his stupidity and his sweetness I swear! Haha, love?


End file.
